


Triblade Saga 1: Futura.

by TheJadeGrenade



Series: Triblade Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Tags May Change, Triblade Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The first of the Triblade Saga.Ignis wields a blade like no other. It can see into the near future and the far future, but nowhere in the middle.This blade is known as Futura. This is its tale.





	Triblade Saga 1: Futura.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations.  
> \- means the syllable break.  
> Futura = Future - Ah  
> Yorling = Yore - Ling  
> Splitstream - Split -Stream

There once a story about three blades, that when united upon touch in the hands of one person, they would grant massive power to the holder. Upon uniting in differing hands, nobody knew. It was too much of a risk after seeing that uniting them in one person's hand would have an effect. One day, the three blades will save the world from utter destruction. These blades were known as Yorling, Splitstream, and Futura. They were all known to have powers that would help the wielders.

This is the tale passed down from generation to generation, just like the blades in three certain families.

This is the time the story talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this prologue is so short. I will update soon enough.


End file.
